


The night the world burned, we...

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [19]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Song: Can't You See Me (TOMORROW X TOGETHER), The end of the world type of story, Whump, left alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: The world below him is about to crash and burn, but he's all alone.For FabFiveFeb 2021.
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Kudos: 6





	The night the world burned, we...

**Author's Note:**

> For FabFiveFeb - John
> 
> Inspired by the song Can't You See Me by TXT.
> 
> This is the best I got for now...

It was an exhausting day for International Rescue. Kayo arrived home early and proceeded to check on Brains. Alan came in an hour later. Virgil and Grandma were in the infirmary with Gordon who was slightly injured. Scott arrived at almost midnight. Usually, his missions are quite fast to accomplish, but he went to solve two more since he was the only one available.

As for John, he solved a few missions by himself. He didn't get to join with any of his siblings, not even a single mission. He was having a hard time in those busy days but tasks were done successfully. He let out a sigh of relief as he turned off the monitors.

Scott called him and told him he should get some rest now that they have their free time. EOS has reminded him of his sleep schedule hours ago and now she keeps on alerting again. He sighed. "Alright. EOS, monitor if there are situations. Anything critical, call me."

Maybe a few hours will do.

EOS agreed to the task. John floated to his room and passed out later on.

* * *

"John!"

"EOS, what's going on?"

Multiple distress calls appeared quickly on the monitor. He proceeded right away to call the local authorities. But he realized that he was working slower than he used to. Still, he did his best to track down and communicate.

He wanted to go help his brothers. He wanted to call Grandma to help with the monitor duty but she was busy too. He reminded himself not to panic since he doesn't really panic much. But this situation gets out of control.

He had to do what needs to be done. He and EOS were working hard but they don't seem to communicate much. It seemed like John was being ignored later on. This time, Scott climbed on the mountain to find the trapped climber. John tried to call him, but he only responded that he'll be fine.

The wind got worse on Scott's location. John noticed that Scott's signal was out.

"Scott? Scott, do you read me?"

His brother didn't answer.

The others?

They didn't respond too. Their icons on the monitor start to disappear.

And EOS? She seemed to have malfunctioned. Her lights were blinking in different colors, like she was being attacked by a virus. And then she was switched off.

John was all alone.

He looked down through the gravity ring's glass window. It looked like the world around him was about to crash and burn. It couldn't be the Hood now all powerful, right?

John puts his hands on his head and shuts his eyes, wanting this chaos to be over...

* * *

John woke up panting.

It was a nightmare. The chaos was a hell of a nightmare.

"John?"

"Yes, EOS?"

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, EOS. I only had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about."

He nodded. Though he was still worried that all of a sudden, it might happen in real life.

Being ignored in that kind of situation hurts.


End file.
